Never Born
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Harry Potter had done a great thing for the Wizarding World when he killed Voldemort, but he lost too much. He receives one wish from Magic herself. So he wishes he was never born. Will Magic be able to change his mind about his wish? Or is Harry Potter too far gone?
1. Chapter 1: Wish

Never Born

Chapter 1: Wish

 **I know I have a million stories to update, but this idea came to me, and I had to write it.**

Harry Potter was devastated. This war took everything from him. His parents, his godfather, his "uncle" Moony, and Tonks. He's left with a baby named Teddy, and he hasn't even turned eighteen. His "girlfriend" lost her brother because of him, and she dumped him. It wasn't his fault, but he kind of was. None of this would have happened if he wasn't born. He lost everything. Hedwig also died because of him. He lost his one constant. Ron and Hermione were slowly pulling away from him. He could tell they didn't really want to hang out with him anymore. They were dating, and Harry was the unwanted third wheel. When he was with Ginny, it wasn't that bad, but since she broke up with him, they started pulling away. He knew Hermione was oblivious to it. Because she would never do something that hurt him that much, but Ron wasn't. Ron was doing it on purpose. He was still jealous of Harry, and he didn't want him stealing his girlfriend, which Harry would never do.

Harry was lying in his bed in the seventh year Gryffindor dorms. Everyone else was out doing something. Most were celebrating. Mourning would come later. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Arthur had sat down with him and told him that Fred's death was not his fault. After they had talked to him, Harry simply said okay and walked off. It was obvious he didn't believe him, but they thought it was best to give him some space and time. Harry wanted to believe them. He wished he could believe him. He really did. He just couldn't. Ginny, Ron, and Molly blamed him for Fred's death.

He couldn't take it anymore. He lost his parents when he was one. His relatives abused him. He lost Cedric in fourth year. He was tortured in fifth year. He lost Sirius in fifth year. He lost Dumbledore in sixth year. He lost Remus, Tonks, Fred, and so many other people in seventh year. Tears flooded down his face. The only good thing is that Voldemort was gone, but he couldn't celebrate. Like he couldn't celebrate sixteen years ago. His parents had died. Everyone else celebrated, but he was left alone that year.

"Hello, Harry Potter," a feminine voice said. It was light and airy. Almost like Luna's, and it sounded magical.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, and he wiped away his tears. He had no reason to cry. It was his fault all those people died.

"I am Magic. You have lost too much for your young years, and you have done a great thing for the wizarding world. You have one wish," Magic said.

"One wish?"

"Yes."

"Then I wish I was never born."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of sad. And this story kind of will be. But it'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Effects

Chapter 2: The Effects

 **Well, here's the next chapter. With a very unenthusiastic review….**

"Then I wish I was never born."

Magic stood there in shock for a minute. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes bulged. The magnitude of the wish. The effects would be enormous. It would throw everything out of balance. Everything that had happened. Draco not being a Death Eater in the end. Fred's and George's shop. Remus finding acceptance again. Sirius escaping Azkaban. Everything would change, and not for the better. Voldemort might even survive. Neville could possibly kill Voldemort, but Harry was always the better fighter. Neville wasn't that skilled at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wasn't horrible, like in Potions, but his best subject was Herbology.

"Well, are you going to grant my wish?" Harry asked, slightly impatient. He wanted to fix everything. He had to fix everything. He just had to. Fred could live. His parents would live.

"Harry, that's a big wish," said Magic hesitantly, "And it can't be undone."

"I don't want it undone," said Harry, "I want it done."

"Harry, this isn't a good wish. It would change everything. Neville would be the Chosen One, and everything you went through, he would go through. But it would be harder. Your best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. His is Herbology. Are you really willing to put him through that?" Magic asked.

"The Order might be able to help him if I wasn't born. Maybe they could even defeat him," Harry said.

"Harry, this isn't going to work out the way you think it will. If this is really your wish, then I must show you the consequences before I grant it. It will let you rethink it. And you can change your mind," said Magic, "And you'll be allowed another wish."

"Fine, just get it over with," said Harry, "But I'm not changing my mind. My birth caused all of this death, and I want to stop it."

"Harry…" Magic started, but she stopped. It was no use. Harry wasn't going to listen to her. There was so much she could show. "You'll have to understand one thing. You'll still be conceived and born. But you will be stillborn. Which will hurt your father and mother."

"I understand, but they'll get over it."

"I hope for your sake, they don't," Magic muttered under her breath. She hoped that everything would not be good if Harry was not born. She didn't not want to kill Harry. He deserved life, not death. Whatever was shown would make or break Harry. She hoped it would be awful without Harry. So Harry could live the life he deserved.

 **Okay, this is chapter 2. Hope you like. And by the way, this isn't Weasley bashing or Neville bashing. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: July 31st

Chapter 3: July 31st

 **Hey guys! This is the latest chapter, and I'm still trying to decide how I'm going to organize this story. I know it will affect a lot of people, and I will have to decide how I'm going to portray most of those people. So review, and enjoy this chapter.**

James and Lily were in Saint Mungos Hospital. Lily was having contractions. Their son was going to be born soon, and they were so excited. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting in the waiting room excitedly. Sirius tried to come into the room a couple of times, but he stopped after Lily threatened to never let him touch his godson. Unless something happened to them. James would have to explain to Remus later why he wasn't chosen. Lily wanted to choose Remus, but James knew the Ministry of Magic would never let Remus have Harry if something happened to them. He didn't mean to hurt Remus' feelings, and he was chosen for the secondary godfather, but they haven't had time to talk to him about it. James was pulled out of his thoughts by Lily's scream.

"James Potter! I'm going to kill you after this!" shouted Lily as the nurses and the doctor ran over to her bedside to help her through the birth.

 **Line break….**

Something was wrong. James knew it the moment Little Harry was completely out. He wasn't crying, and then the doctors ran off with him. Lily was worried, but James was reassuring her. Though he knew his words were empty, and he didn't doubt that Lily knew they were too. The doctor came in, and he looked at the couple sadly. James' worry spiked.

"I'm afraid to say that your son is stillborn," said the doctor.

"Stillborn?" James asked in shock. His mind was not registering the word. His mind wouldn't register the meaning of _stillborn._ His Harry couldn't be _stillborn._ Lily let out a cry of pain.

"He was born dead," said the doctor, "I'm so sorry. Usually we can tell. It doesn't happen often anyways since magic helps us catch a lot of problems. Your son should have been a healthy baby."

James fell into the chair besides Lily's bed in despair. His son. His Harry. Dead. It wasn't right. It couldn't be. Tears fell silently down his cheeks. Lily's sobs broke his heart, and he wiped his tears away. He had to comfort Lily. He would mourn later tonight, but right now, he had to comfort his wife. His tears wouldn't stop though. He moved to sit on her bed and hold her tight, but Lily rolled over to face away from him. She sobbed louder.

Sirius burst into the room smiling, but he took one look at their faces, and he frowned. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked slowly. Remus had been following at a slower pace. He had noticed the doctor's sad face. He didn't want to think of what it could mean.

"Harry was … He was stillborn," said James, and he laid his head in his hands and sobbed. Sirius froze in shock. The happiness leaving his face. Remus frowned, and his eyes watered.

"My godson… My pup… is dead?" Sirius asked, "Prongslet?" Sirius' eyes watered. He sniffed, and he wiped his eyes. He couldn't cry now. He needed to comfort James and Lily. He looked at Remus and nodded towards Lily. Remus nodded, and he walked over to Lily. He grabbed her into a hug, staying silent. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Sirius moved to James, and he grabbed him into a hug. He remained silent as well. He knew if he tried to speak he would cry, and he would probably make it worse. James laid his head onto Sirius' shoulder and cried. Sirius couldn't stop the few tears that fell from his eyes.

 **Line break…**

"See?" asked Magic, as she watched the scene before her. It made her eyes water. She knew that James and Lily loved their son. That's why Voldemort couldn't kill him when he was a baby. It wasn't just Lily's sacrifice like many people believed. It was also James'. Sirius and Remus also had a special bond with Harry. Both of them technically being his godfathers. That would bond the three of them tighter than anything.

"They will get over it." Harry's reply was short, and it made Magic purse her lips.

"Doubtful," said Magic, "James and Lily just lost their first child. Remus lost his cub and godson. Sirius lost his godson. He loved you as his own since the moment he was asked to be godfather."

"It might hurt, but at least, they'll be alive," Harry said sadly, "All of them would be alive. And together." Magic sighed, and she gave up this argument. She had to convince him to live.

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moon

Chapter 4: Full Moon

 **Read and review.**

It was the day after Harry James Potter was born stillborn. The funeral had been earlier that morning and only the four of them were there. Besides the necessary people. They told their families, but they didn't want them at the funeral. After the funeral, James told Remus about how he was the second godfather and why they hadn't chosen him. Remus understood and smiled. He was just glad they didn't hate him. Though it certainly hurt more now, knowing he was also a godfather to Harry James Potter. He stayed at the grave for hours after everyone had left. James and Lily were too upset to stay long after the ceremony, and Sirius just couldn't take it. Remus wanted at least one of them with him, but he knew they needed to grieve in their own ways.

The sun was starting to set, and tonight was the full moon. It was unintentional on James' and Lily's parts, but the ceremony was the morning of the full moon. He was going to tear himself up more than usual, and he doubted any of them would be there for him today. He started to head towards his house, so he could magically lock himself in the basement.

When he arrived, he was shocked and surprised to see both James and Sirius there. Peter was mysteriously missing. "W-What are you guys doing here?" asked Remus.

"It's the full moon, and Harry's funeral was this morning. Did you honestly think we were going to leave you alone tonight?" James asked, "Because if so, we're either horrid friends or you are too oblivious."

"I figured you'd be with Lily," said Remus.

"She and I both agreed that you needed me more right now than she does. And don't worry, Alice and Molly are there with her. She isn't alone either," said James.

"You should grieve, James. You just lost your son," said Remus sadly, and tears filled his eyes. Hadn't he cried all of them out at Harry's grave?

"And I'm not going to lose you too," said James, determinedly, "I know how werewolves act. I know you will tear yourself up more than usual. I know he feeds on your emotions, and I'm not letting you go out tonight alone. OR lock yourself in your basement."

Sirius hadn't said anything, and when Remus looked at him, Sirius pulled him into a hug. "We care. And we're not going to let you go through this alone." Remus buried his head into Sirius' shoulder for a few minutes. When he moved away, Sirius let him go, and all of the apparated to the middle of a forest far away from civilization. Soon after they got there, Remus fell to the ground in pain as the moon triggered his transformation. Sirius and James silently transformed into Prongs and Padfoot. After five minutes of excruciating pain, Remus was fully transformed, and he immediately howled in loss of his cub. The werewolf had taken Harry as his own. He was his cub. He would never see his cub smiling and laughing. He started to tear at himself, but Padfoot grabbed his paw in his mouth. Remus slung Padfoot into a nearby tree, and Prongs charged. He hit Remus, and he knocked him into the tree behind him. Remus ran off into the woods with Prongs and Padfoot following close behind him. He was tearing at himself again. Their chase was not fun. It was to keep Remus alive. This chase went on all night long. As the sun started to rise, Remus fell in pain again, and the painful transformation back to human began. Sirius and James quickly grabbed him and apparated to Saint Mungos Wizarding Hospital.

The doctor came out sadly. "He passed away. There was nothing we could do for him," said the doctor, "He didn't want to live anymore." James and Sirius walked into the room, and they cried over Remus' body.

"How are we going to tell Lily?" asked Sirius, and James just shook his head.

"Why, Moony? Why? We were still here? We still needed you," said James, and they wrapped his wounds up, and they carried him to the funeral home. The funeral they used for Harry. A fresh wave of tears hit both Sirius and James. Lily apparated into the funeral home. She silently hugged Sirius. Sirius buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed.

 **Line break….**

"It seems to me that Remus had a premature death. His broken heart lost the will to live," said Magic.

"I don't want him to die, but if only one of them dies than I am happy," said Harry.

"You won't exist to be happy," said Magic, "It's not like you'll see them when they die. They will meet the infant you. And you will cease to exist."

"I will be happy if they are happy," said Harry. Magic sighed. Harry seemed determined to not exist. It would make things worse for everyone, but then again, why should he be the one that has to suffer so no one else has to? He could have wished for them to live. All of them to live, and he could wish for Alice and Frank to get better.

 **Sorry for the late chapter, but here you go….. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alice Longbottom

Chapter 5: Alice Longbottom

Neville was in the living room with his mom, Alice Longbottom. Frank Longbottom was at work in the Ministry, and he wouldn't be home for another hour, at least. She heard about what had happened to poor Harry and Remus. She already missed Remus. He had been a good friend. It had been a shock to find out he was a werewolf, but he was still the same old Remus. She sighed. A timer went off in the kitchen, and she put Neville in his play pen.

She didn't notice the death eater in the kitchen, and it was too late for her to be saved. She was hit with the killing curse. Her last thought was of Neville. Then the death eater entered the living room, and Neville started crying. The death eater sneered at him.

The front door opened, and the death eater cursed. He apparated away just in time. "Hey, Neville, where's Mommy?" Frank asked. Neville babbled on with tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong, little buddy?" Frank asked, and he picked him up. "Alice?" Frank received no answer. He saw a light in the kitchen, and he slowly crept towards the entryway. He let out a cry. Alice was dead!


	6. Chapter 6: Neville Longbottom

Chapter 6: Neville Longbottom

 **This is an update. I know amazing, right? Please read and review.**

Neville Longbottom was four years old, and he didn't understand what was going on. His father was never home, and he was being left with his grandmother more and more. Of course, this was almost preferable to Neville. When Neville did see his father, his father's breath smelled weird, and he was angry. His father was never violent per say, but he would shout at the poor unsuspecting boy until he cried. Then he would send him to his room. Neville would scurry away as fast as his little, clumsy legs could carry him. When he reached the safety of his room, he would allow more tears to flow.

After a few years of this, his father grew even more angry. Frank Longbottom first slapped his son, when his son was nine years old. Frank stared at his own hand in shock. When he was ten, Neville was permanently moved to his grandmother's house. His grandmother was strict, and she ruled her house with an iron fist. However, Neville knew what he was expected to do and how he was expected to behave. He knew when he stepped out of line. But his grandmother never laid a hand on him. If he misbehaved, then more chores would be added to his list.

It wasn't long after Frank gave Neville up that he committed suicide. Neville found out a few days later, and he went into shock. Neville didn't cry when he found out, when he visited the hospital, when the funeral happened, or when the first shovel poured dirt over Frank's coffin. No, Neville didn't cry then. He cried in the privacy of his room the night after. But he didn't cry for his father. Rather he cried for what wasn't. If his mother had been alive, would things had ended the same? What was he to do without a father or a mother in the darkness of the world? Voldemort was still out there. Who was he going to lose next?

Dumbledore came to the house the next day, and he spoke in urgent, hushed tones with his grandmother. A few months before his eleventh birthday, Neville was once again ripped from a familiar place and a family member. He was taken to Hogswart early, where he started to train with Severus Snape in dueling and potions. Neville didn't understand what was going on. He was ten years old. Why was he being trained like an auror? His father had been an auror, and his father didn't know half these spells. Most of the lessons went right over Neville's head. He wasn't understanding the concepts or what he was supposed to do. He knew he was infuriating Severus Snape, but he wasn't sure how he could fix this.

Neville decided to talk to Dumbledore, and he walked over to the Headmaster's office. He was given the password, so he could talk to the Headmaster whenever. Neville wanted to see his grandmother, and maybe, Dumbledore would let him. Upon entering the Headmaster's office, he realized that Snape and Dumbledore were talking. Neville decided to wait, but he stood back in the shadows. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"I will not teach that incompetent whelp any longer, Headmaster!" Severus Snape said, "I refuse to do it."

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "You are our best chance of training the boy, and you know what Voldemort is up to."

"He is incompetent and will probably perish long before he faces Voldemort," Snape said with a derisive snort.

Now, Neville may not understand a lot, but he understood that. He was here, because he was a weapon. He didn't know what made him qualify as the weapon, but he was the one who would have to destroy Voldemort. "Now, Severus, my boy," said Dumbledore, "We had a deal. I'll keep Lily safe if you train the boy."

 **Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I think that will happen as we get further into the story.**


End file.
